


A Shot in the Dark

by AruuPyon



Category: South Park
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gender Identity, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 03:36:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AruuPyon/pseuds/AruuPyon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a two-year absence Marjorine's back in town, and she'd caught the attention of one Bebe Stevens. Bebe/Marjorine</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Shot in the Dark

Marjorine fiddled with the edge of her skirt, already regretting her decision to wear it on her first day back.

Marjorine Stotch, formally known as Leopold "Butters" Stotch, hadn't stepped foot in South Park for almost two years now. She'd been in California with her Aunt Nellie that whole time. Her parents had sent her there when they found out about how Marjorine was really a girl inside, instead of the boy she had been born as. That hurt, but being in California was actually the best thing they could have done for her.

Aunt Nellie let her be who she wanted to be. She got to put on the pretty clothes she wanted to wear, experiment with makeup, dance around whenever she wanted to, and never have to worry about getting grounded because of it. Marjorine would have stayed there forever if her mother hadn't called her completely out of the blue last month, saying that she would like to have her home again.

She didn't want to go back at first. Why should she return to the mother who sent her away in the first place? But Aunt Nellie insisted that she go back. In the end, the only reason Marjorine agreed to go back was because of something her aunt said.

‘You'll have to deal with your family, one way or another, until the day you die Marjorine. Might as well, keep the feelings friendly, you know?’

So she went back. And was very surprised to see that her father was nowhere to be found. When she asked her mother about him, she got an angry look on her face and told her that they were not to discuss 'that man' ever again. It had taken a couple of days to get her to come out about what had happened, but eventually, Marjorine learned that her father had run away with some man he met online to Argentina, and wasn't coming back.

Which was fine by her. She'd never felt that Stephen Stotch had been a good father to her.

Linda Stotch wasn't a great parent either, but at least she was a lot more accepting of Marjorine with him gone. She still called her 'Butters' and used male pronouns, but Marjorine could handle that. She knew it must have been hard for her mother to transition from having a son to a daughter, and it wouldn't happen overnight. She hoped that her mother would come to accept her fully someday, maybe after she fully transitioned. She'd called her back home after all.

Though sometimes, just sometimes, Marjorine suspected that the only reason her mother had called her back home was because she didn't want to be left all alone.

But Marjorine didn't have time to worry about all that now. Sighing, she walked up the stairs that led up to Park County High's entrance. Most of her old classmates went to this school. Which wasn't a surprise, this was one of only two schools within reasonable driving distance, the other being North Park High.

If she was being honest, Marjorine was worried about seeing people from her past. What would they think of her now? She wasn't the lonely little boy they had grown up with anymore.

She heard the late bell ring inside the building and realized that she was still standing outside the doors, hand poised to open one of them. She glanced around her, realizing that she must have looked silly, standing around like that. Taking a deep breath, she pulled the door open and walked inside.

"Oh hamburgers…" She whispered. Late on her first day back! That wasn't good. She looked around, hoping to spot the office nearby. She needed to gothere first to receive her class schedule.

Behind her, the doors suddenly burst open and someone rushed right past her, yelling "Excuse me!" as she ran by. Marjorine stared after her, wide eyed as she wheeled into a room down the hall a little, her long curly blonde hair trailing behind her.

Knowing that she didn't have many other options, Marjorine followed her, hoping that the room she was going into would be the office.

"—can't be late again Ms. Stevens, or you'll get two days detention."

Marjorine hesitated at the doorway, not wanting to interrupt their conversation. She felt bad about eavesdropping on them, though.

"I have a very good excuse today, Rita." The girl said, smiling at the office worker.

"Which is…?"

"I got really sick this weekend." She leaned forward, as if she was sharing a big secret with the woman. "I couldn't get out of bed at all, and only managed to be here today through sheer force of will."

"Really now?" Rita said, raising an eyebrow so high that it nearly reached her hairline.

She nodded, making her blonde curls bounce around her face. "So you see, that's why I think I deserve a late pass this morning."

"What I see is that you spent most of the weekend out partying like you usually do, Ms. Stevens." Rita said, not falling for her story at all. "And that you want me to bail you out again."

"Is that a no on the late pass then?" She asked, pushing her lip out in a pout.

Just then, Marjorine felt a tickle in her throat. She tried to ignore it, but it wouldn't go away and she let out a short cough, alerting the two women to her presence.

"Can I help you young lady?" The office worker asked her.

Marjorine blushed, embarrassed for having been caught. "I… I'm very sorry I didn't make myself known earlier, I—"

"Never mind that, what do you need?" Rita asked, looking a little impatient.

"I'm new here, s-so…"

"Oh, you must be the student from California!" Rita said, rushing out of her seat to look through another desk. "Marjorie something, right?"

"Marjorine Stotch." She said, correcting her. "I need my class schedule."

"Marjorine…?" She heard the other girl say. She looked over and saw that she was looking at her with a very interested look on her face.

"Here it is!" Rita pulled out a yellow slip of paper and held it out to her. "Don't worry, our mother told us all about your situation."

Marjorine looked up from her schedule, surprised. "She did?"

Rita nodded. "You just come here if there are any problems, okay?"

"O- Okay!"She said. Her mother had done that, for her? Maybe she wasn't as bad as Marjorine had first thought.

"You'll need a late pass." Rita said, going back to her desk.

"But Rita! What about me?" The other girl said, looking hurt. "Don't you love me anymore?"

Rita sighed, long and dramatic. "If I write one of for you, would it make you to class?"

"For now."

Rita went to work, writing up two late passes for the both of them. Once she was finished, she handed them over and said, "Have a nice day Ms. Stotch. Ms. Stevens, I don't want to see you in here again this week, got it?"

"You know you miss me when I'm not around, Rita." She said, heading out the door. "And stop addressing me so formally! Call me Bebe like everyone else!"

"Not going to happen." Rita muttered under her breath, just loud enough for the two girls to hear.

Bebe laughed and waved as she left. "Bye Rita!"

"Good bye ma'am." Marjorine said, smiling shyly and walking out of the office.

That was so awkward, she thought. If only she hadn't coughed, that whole thing could have been avoided. Talk about a blast from the past. She couldn't believe it, Bebe Stevens! No wonder Marjorine thought she looked so familiar. Did Bebe recognize her too or…?

"Hey you."

Marjorine had just turned the corner when she heard the voice. She jumped at the feeling of someone grabbing her upper arm. Her eyes widened when she saw who was grabbing her. "B-Bebe?"

"I thought so." She said. Her eyes, a pretty green color, were as wide as saucers. "You're Butters."

She felt herself get a little angry, hearing that name, but she quickly pushed that feeling down. "I'm not that person anymore. I'm Marjorine now."

Bebe took in Marjorine's appearance, from her warm (but stylish) boots to her carefully straightened shoulder length hair. "You sure are. When did… when did this happen?"

"Um, well it didn't really happen all at once. I've never really felt like a boy." Marjorine said, fidgeting her arm a bit. Bebe got the message and let her go.

"Okay, but when did you start being a girl?" She asked, unable to keep her eyes off of her. "Was that why you left South Park?"

She nodded. "Yes, I was in California this whole time."

"I heard Rita say that." Bebe said, gesturing to the office. "And something about things being taken care off?"

Marjorine blushed a little. "The teachers had to know all about this, so that it could be kept on the discreet side of things. Need to know almost."

"So that's why you were gone for so long." Bebe said, smiling at her. "That's cool."

She was surprised to hear her say that. "You're okay with me?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" She asked, looking a little hurt. "Despite what you might think, I'm not some backwards dumbass like the rest of the school."

"I didn't say you were." Marjorine said, feeling bad for hurting her feelings. "Honest. It's just that I don't know a lot of people who are so easily accepting."

Bebe looked a little comforted by those words. "Really?"

"Really."

She smiled then. "Okay, all is forgiven. So why did you decide to come back now? California has to be better than Colorado, especially this time of year. If I were you, I would have spent the rest of high school there."

"My mom wanted me to come back home." She said, blushing. "S-So… here I am."

Bebe laughed. "You're still putting other people ahead of yourself, aren't you? Don't be embarrassed!" She said when she saw Marjorine blush harder. "I mean it in a good way. You're still the same sweet person from before."

"Not entirely." She said, looking down at herself.

"Not entirely, of course." Bebe said, still grinning at her. "Hey hand over your class schedule."

"Okay." Marjorine said, handing her the yellow slip without a second thought.

Bebe's eyes roamed over the paper and a slow smile came on her face. "I think you're in luck, Marjorine."

"I am?" She asked, confused.

"According to this," She said, tapping the paper with her other hand. "You've got four classes with me, and the same lunch period."

"Oh." Marjorine smiled. "I guess we'll be seeing a lot of each other, won't we?"

"I'm not letting you out of my sight unless absolutely necessary." Bebe said, only half jokingly. "Come on, you don't know your way around here right?"

"No…" She said, looking around at the completely unfamiliar building.

She handed her back the yellow slip of paper. "I'll walk you to your first period class. It's right next to mine."

"Thank you so much, Bebe!" She said, smiling wide. She couldn't believe her luck. Bebe not only was very accepting of her, she was also being friendly! She didn't think that this day could start off any better.

"It's no problem. Oh, and by the way…" She winked at Marjorine. "You're looking really cute today."

Well, that was one way.

/

Lunchtime.

Before this morning, Marjorine had been dreading this hour. The very thought of standing in front of a huge room of her peers ,holding a tray of food while she looked around for a place to sit down as if on display, was absolutely terrifying. But not anymore.

Bebe had been right at her side the moment class ended. Marjorine had no idea how Bebe managed to do that, their third period classes were clear across the school, but she was still very glad the other girl had been there. The crowded halls were overwhelming, especially since she recognized half the faces that pushed passed her. It had been a little traumatic separating after second period, and Marjorine was glad that she would spend the last half of the school day in the same classes as Bebe.

"Watch it!" Bebe growled at somebody who shoved past them. Marjorine caught a glimpse of dark hair hidden underneath a blue hat, but that was it. She squeezed Bebe's hand a little tighter, worried that if she let go, she would get lost in the crowd. She still had no idea where anything was in this school.

Bebe led them through the masses of people, some who were going in the same direction that they were headed, others going to their next classes. It was a mostly silent journey, with the occasional squeak from Marjorine when someone bumped into her and the ensuing reprimand Bebe delivered to whoever caused it. Finally, they reached the cafeteria.

"Jesus Christ!" Bebe said, blowing a stray strand of blonde hair away from her face. "If you didn't know any better, you'd think these people were cows being herded to pasture."

Marjorine didn't say anything, staring out into the cafeteria with wide eyes. It was like a reunion or something, with all the familiar faces that she could see. Bebe must have noticed, because she tugged on her hand, moving them towards the lunch line.

"Come on, we have to get in line if we want to save a table for the rest of the girls." When she didn't move, Bebe asked, "Aren't you hungry?"

"Oh sure, I guess." Marjorine said, snapping out of her thoughts. She followed Bebe into the lunch line, focusing on putting food into her tray and handing over the correct amount of money to the lunch lady. She couldn't help glancing over her shoulder, wondering if any of the people behind her had recognized her yet.

"Marjorine?" Bebe asked, waving a hand in front of her face. "You're holding up the line."

"Oh!" She looked behind her to see that the line had, in fact, stopped moving because of her. She hurried forward, calling back her apology. "I'm sorry!"

"You are adorable, you know that?" Bebe said, grinning down at her. Even in her boots, Marjorine was still shorter than Bebe, who was downright statuesque in her heels. Marjorine didn't know how girls like Bebe could walk around all day in them and not get tired. She couldn't last even thirty minutes in heels.

She blushed at the compliment. "I… I shouldn't get so caught up in daydreaming, I guess."

"So cute!" Bebe laughed. She led them over to a table where another girl was already sitting at. Bebe sat down across from her and motioned for Marjorine to sit down next to her.

The other girl brushed her dark red bangs out of her face to get a good look at them. She frowned at Marjorine and asked accusingly, "Who's the new chick?"

"Red, you remember Marjorine don't you?" Bebe asked, an amused smile on her face.

"Marjorine?" Red echoed, looking like she was recalling something she didn't particularly like. "Wasn't that the Stotch boy that crashed that slumber party back in fourth grade?"

She flinched at hearing herself being called a boy. "I was, but—"

"Well, this is her now." Bebe said. "She goes by Marjorine full time now, so don't you call her a boy Red."

"Whatever." She said, going back to what she was doing before they came along, reading a book on physiology. "I stopped caring halfway through your explanation."

Bebe leaned close and whispered. "Red's kind of rough around the edges, but she's really a nice person. You'll see when she warms up to you, M."

M? Nobody had ever called her 'M' before. Had Bebe just given her a new nickname? "O-Okay then."

She peeked up at Red from underneath her bangs. She looked both very different and strikingly familiar. She still had her vibrant red hair, but the length was much shorter than when they were kids. It barely reached her chin now. And her eyes were still green and very pretty, but they were a little more guarded than Marjorine remembered them being. There must be a fascinating story behind the change—

"Do you need something or are you just going to keep staring at me like a gaping fish?" Red asked, her glare so heavy that Marjorine felt like it could cut her in half.

She winced and lowered her eyes back to her tray. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

Bebe grinned at her friend. "Geez, ease up on her, Red. It's only her first day."

"She has to learn how things work around here." Red said, turning back to her book, effectively ending the conversation.

Bebe rolled her eyes and put her arm around Marjorine's shoulders. "Sorry about that, I should have told you she doesn't like it when people stare at her."

"Yes, I see that now." She said, keeping her eyes down. "I promise I won't do it again."

"God, you're adorable." Bebe said, leaning in close. Marjorine didn't realize what she was doing until she felt her lips on her temple. For a moment, she could do nothing but wonder what was going on and just as suddenly as they were there, Bebe's lips were gone.

"Wh-What was that for?" She stuttered, blinking in surprise.

"Leave it to you to seduce the new girl on her first day, Bebe."

She looked up to see Wendy Testaburger sliding her tray next to Red's. She brushed her long black hair out of her face, revealing pretty brown eyes that took in the scene almost mischievously.

"Okay, two things Wendy. One, I'm not seducing her, just being a little friendly." Bebe said, winking in a way that made Marjorine question just how Bebe defined 'friendly'. "And two, she's not new remember?"

"Yeah, I remember." Wendy said, smiling at Marjorine. She, along with Bebe, had the same English class as she did. It was definitely a comfort having both of them with her then, because they shared the class with nearly everyone from elementary school. Wendy had made sure not to make a big deal about who she was, and even glared Eric Cartman down when he walked up to the three of them with a smug grin on his face.

If Marjorine was being honest, that guy still scared the ever living daylights out of her.

"How has your first day back gone so far, Marjorine?" Wendy asked, digging her fork into her salad. "Had any trouble fending off Bebe's advances?"

"Wendy, shut up!" Bebe giggled. "I'm not a pervert, am I, M?"

Marjorine shook her head, cheeks turning pink. "N-No, I guess you aren't."

"Just wait, you'll see her true colors soon." Red mumbled. Her head was still in the book, but her eyes were peeping over the top.

Bebe sighed dramatically. "Oh don't mind them, I'm not all that bad. At least, I'm not as bad as Kenny McCormick."

"Did I hear my name just now?"

Marjorine squeaked in surprise when she felt someone's breath by her ear. She leaned in closer to Bebe when she saw that it was the aforementioned person looking down at her, a playful look in his blue eyes.

"Who's the new girl?" He asked, running his eyes down her body. It made her feel nervous.

"None of your business, McCormick." Red said, having put her book down when she saw him. She glared at him when he turned his lecherous glance her way.

He laughed. "I'm just curious, Red. What's your name, gorgeous?"

Marjorine blushed at the compliment. "M-Marjorine Stotch."

His eyes widened behind his hood. "What was that? I think I misheard you."

She glanced over to Bebe, who nodded. Might as well get it over with. "My name is Marjorine. I-It's nice to see you again, Kenny."

His look of confusion turned to one of realization. "So Cartman was right. It really is you."

"If you're going to be mean to her about it, you can just leave." Wendy said, raising her eyebrow. "Or do we have to make you leave?"

He held his hand up. "I'm being nice, Wends, don't bite my head off."

"What's McCormick doing here?" A voice asked. Marjorine looked behind Kenny to see a girl with shoulder length brown hair taking in the scene. She recognized her as Heidi, but only barely since she looked so much more mature now. "I thought we agreed lunch was a no-guy zone."

Kenny sighed. "Well, I can see I'm not wanted here. Sorry for intruding ladies."

"Goodbye, Kenny!" Marjorine called to his retreating back. He didn't seem like the pervert the rest of the girls made him out to be. Then again, this was just her first impression of him. She couldn't afford be as trusting as she used to be, she'd learned that the hard way in California.

"Heidi, you remember Marjorine right?" Bebe asked the newcomer as she sat down next to her.

She leaned forward to get a good look at her. "Marjorine from fourth grade?"

She nodded, the need to apologize suddenly weighing down on her. "I'm sorry for crashing your sleepover then, Heidi!"

She grinned. "Are you serious? You don't have to be sorry for what happened all those years ago. Besides, you were fun to play with."

Fun to play with? Marjorine wanted to ask if that came out wrong, but the words caught in her throat and she just smiled at her and started in on her food as they talked amongst themselves.

Her first day back and she already had a group of friends. She never dreamed that such a thing could happen to her, and she wasn't about to question it, or take it for granted.

/

"Good morning, M!"

Marjorine looked up from rummaging through her backpack. Bebe was standing in front of her, leaning on the desk and giving her a big smile.

She smiled back at her. "Good morning, Bebe."

"What are you looking for?" She asked peering into her backpack.

"My notes." She said, turning back to what she had previously been doing. "I could have sworn I put them in here this morning, but now I can't find them."

Bebe waved away her concern. "It's okay, I saw Ms. Goodwill this morning and she isn't going to be making us do anything today."

Marjorine tilted her head. "Really? How do you know?"

"Marjorine, I know what a hangover looks like." Bebe said, winking knowingly. "She's going to turn the lights down and make us watch a movie this period."

She let out a sigh of relief. "That's good. I don't see them anywhere in my bag."

"It's so cute how you worry about school so much." Bebe said, taking the seat next to her.

"I don't think it's cute, exactly." Marjorine said, feeling the blood rush to her face. In the two weeks that she'd been back, she'd been called cute more times than she could remember ever being called in her life.

Bebe shook her head, sending her blonde curls flying. "You're right, adorable is more like it."

"I swear, every time I walk up to you two, you're flirting with her." Wendy said, sitting down next to Marjorine. "Don't let her get to you, M."

"I-I'm not." She said, zipping up her bag and hanging it behind her desk. "Good morning, Wendy."

"If you can call it good." She said, crossing her arms over her chest.

Bebe giggled. "What's wrong this time?"

Wendy sighed. "Remember the last time Stan and I broke up?"

"Mhmm." Bebe muttered, looking bored with the conversation already.

"Well it turns out he didn't know it was a break up." She said, clenching her fists.

Marjorine's eyes widened. "Really?"

Bebe rolled her eyes, as if she had heard this story before. "You say that like it's interesting, Wends. Tell my why you're upset."

"I'm upset because he decided to end things now." Wendy said, scowling. "Like he was doing us a big favor by ending it, as if I hadn't already done that three weeks ago."

"And in a week he'll realized what a big mistake he made and come crawling back to you." Bebe pretended to yawn. "Like always."

"Exactly!" Wendy said. "I broke up with him so that I didn't have to deal with that side of him, but now he's going to be all sappy and lovesick for weeks afterwards. We work so much better as friends, but he keeps insisting we be a couple."

"Have you…" Marjorine started, but quickly trailed off. She had not business sticking her opinion in their conversation.

"Has she what M?" Bebe asked.

"It's nothing, forget I said anything." She said, her fingers itching closer together. She forced herself to keep them apart.

"No, tell me what you were going to say." Wendy said, brushing her hair over her shoulder. "I'm listening."

Marjorine bit her lip before saying anything. "I was just wondering, i-if you had ever told Stan that, b-but it's not my place to be asking that sort of stuff and—"

Wendy smiled. "Well, I've never told him that exactly, but considering how often I break up with him, I always figured he got the message. Then again, this is Stan we're talking about, and you know how he is..."

"Dense as fuck." Bebe quipped.

Wendy nodded. "Yeah, dense as fuck. Maybe you're right, Marjorine. I'll have to tell him that when he wants to get back together."

Wow, had she helped out a friend just now? "I really hope it all works out for you, Wendy."

Just then Ms. Goodwill dragged herself into the classroom, bleary eyed and scowling. "We're watching a movie today, kids. I don't want to hear any talking for the rest of the period."

"What did I tell you?" Bebe whispered in her ear.

The movie she put on wasn't even remotely connected to anything they were learning about. It was The Fox and the Hound, a movie Marjorine hadn't seen in years. She'd forgotten how much she loved that movie, and ended up crying towards the end. Bebe noticed and got Ms. Goodwill to give them a pass to the restroom to fix her makeup.

She tried to smile as Bebe wiped her face with a wet paper towel. "I'd forgotten just how sad that movie was."

"I can't believe you cried." Bebe was saying, looking through her purse for her mascara. "No one ever pays attention to Goodwill's movies."

Marjorine held still as Bebe reapplied the black makeup on her eyelashes. "Seems to me that there's a good reason for that, now."

Bebe smiled. "Jesus, Marjorine. You're just too cute, you know that? Crying during old Disney movies, taking Ms. Goodwill's class seriously…"

"Well I can't help—" She was suddenly cut off by the feel of Bebe's lips on hers. She forgot to breathe for a second. What was happening?

Bebe pulled back almost immediately. "Oh damn it."

Marjorine's face felt like it was on fire. "Bebe, why… why did you do that?"

"I didn't mean to do it so soon." She muttered to herself. She mashed her fists into her head, looking angry at herself. "Why couldn't I help myself? I can't keep acting on my impulses, I'm so stupid—"

"Bebe!" Marjorine asked, her voice going higher. Bebe focused on her and brought her hands down.

"Marjorine, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." She said, biting her lip nervously. "If you're angry with me, I understand, but I hope you can forgive me for that."

"Of course I can." She said, not even having to think about it. "But why… why did you kiss me?"

Bebe's eyes widened. "Isn't it obvious? I've practically told it to you already."

Told me what? She thought, feeling more confused than ever. It must have shown very obviously on her face, because Bebe sighed and took her hands. "Marjorine, I like you. I really like you. That's why I couldn't help but kiss you just now."

"Oh." That was all she could think of to say. "I… I um. Thank you?"

Bebe groaned. "See, its stuff like that is what makes me want to kiss you some more."

"I'm sorry. Should I stop doing those things?" She asked, nervously biting her lip. She didn't know exactly what she was doing, but she'd definitely try to stop if she had to.

"No, of course not." She said, laughing softly. "God Marjorine, you're killing me here."

"I'm sorry." She said. Oh hamburgers, she didn't mean to upset her friend. She gathered up all the courage she had and lifted her face so that their lips met again. Her lips were so soft against her own. She could hear Bebe inhale sharply before kissing back, a little harder than she expected.

In her whole life, Marjorine had kissed three people on the lips, and none of them were particularly good. But they had all been when she was a boy, when she was pretending. Kissing Bebe felt different, right.

Bebe pulled away first, a pleased smile on her lips. "Does this mean you like me back?"

"Y-Yes, it sure does." She said, returning her smile shyly.

Bebe ran her thumb over Marjorine's bottom lip, causing a pleasant shudder to go though her. "Looks like I smudged your lip gloss. Do you want me to take care of it?"

She nodded, not trusting her voice at the moment.

Bebe leaned forwards and kissed her again. Marjorine wasted no time before reciprocating.

/

Marjorine rang the doorbell and nervously fiddled with her hair while she waited. She could hear someone running down the stairs from where she was standing. There was the sound of someone bumping into a wall and cursing before the running resumed and she had to bite her lip to keep from giggling.

The door opened, revealing a slightly panting Bebe holding her shoulder. She grinned widely at Marjorine. "You're here!"

"Hi, Bebe." She said, hitching her duffle bag higher on her arm. "I hope I'm not too early."

"Nah, you're the first one here. Come in." She said, waving her in. Bebe was wearing a tank top and pajama bottoms, and her long hair was pulled back in a ponytail. Even without her makeup on, Marjorine still thought she looked beautiful.

She followed Bebe up the stairs, quietly taking in her home. It was very lovely, with pictures framed on the walls of her and her family. All the pictures in Marjorine's house were either destroyed (because her father was in them) or in the basement (because they were taken when she was still a boy). She wondered if she and her mother should take a few of just themselves. To make it look more like a home instead of just a house.

"How do you like my bedroom?" Bebe asked when they reached it, glancing over her shoulder to gauge Marjorine's expression. "Not too bad right?"

She looked around, amazed by the vibrant colors and beautiful furniture. "It sure is pretty, Bebe! I wish my room was this nice—"

She was briefly cut off by Bebe's lips locking with hers. She forgot what she was talking about and melted into the kiss. They'd been doing a lot of that the past week, kissing, and it was just great. It was a little embarrassing when Bebe suddenly grabbed her in front of the other girls, but Marjorine couldn't bring herself to complain, and they didn't mind too much.

"Sorry." Bebe said when they came up for air. "I couldn't help myself."

"That's okay." She said, a dazed smile on her face. "I didn't mind it at all."

She took the duffled bag out of Marjorine's hands and put it on the floor. "Heidi couldn't make it, something about being in trouble for blowing Jason behind the bleachers."

"Oh, that's too bad." Marjorine said sadly. Heidi had become a good friend, though she was a little promiscuous and tended to break more than a few rules. "Are Wendy and Red still coming over?"

"I think so." Bebe said. Just then her cell phone rang. She went over to it while Marjorine pulled her sleeping bag out of her duffle and spread it on the floor.

"Wendy? Hey, we were just talking about you!" Bebe said, winking at Marjorine. "Listen, when are you—Huh?" There was a pause as she listened to what Wendy was saying. "What do you mean you can't come over?"

Marjorine's eyes widened. That didn't sound good.

"Oh god, really?" She asked. She sat down on her bed. "Jesus, you'd think the guy would be more considerate of your plans, if he claims he loves you so much." It's about Stan, she mouthed.

Oh hamburgers, She thought. One of the reasons they were having a sleepover was because Wendy wanted to discuss what to do about him. And now here he was, making her have the dreaded confrontation before she was ready.

"Alright. Okay. Good luck, Wendy. You're going to need it." Bebe said. She clicked her phone off and sighed. "Well, that's really going to suck, don't you think M?"

She nodded. "I hope everything turns out okay."

Bebe rolled her eyes. "I swear if she doesn't permanently end it, they're going to stay together for the next three months, and neither one of them will be happy."

Marjorine hummed sadly. She had only seen Stan and Wendy's relationship for three weeks now, and even she as the newcomer knew that they just weren't working out. She wondered how long this would keep going on.

There was a knock at the door just then. "Must be Red." Bebe said. She stood up and offered her hand to her. "Come on, let's go see her."

Marjorine took her hand and stood up. Even after she was standing, Bebe didn't let go of her hand. It felt nice, the way Bebe led her around sometimes. It made Marjorine feel cared for.

When they opened the door, Red greeted them with a roll of her eyes. "Jesus, you're left alone for a few minutes and already you can't keep your arms off each other."

"Holding hands is really tame, Red." Bebe said, raising their intertwined hands. "Which is more than I can say for half of your actions with your flings."

"Are Wendy and Heidi here yet?" Red asked, her eyes flickering upstairs.

"Nope, it's just the three of us tonight." Bebe said. She turned her eyes towards Marjorine and smiled. "We almost thought it was going to be just the two of us, actually."

Marjorine flushed. What would it have meant if it had been just her and Bebe? She couldn't imagine.

Red looked back and forth between the two of them. "Oh god, I'm going to be the third wheel, aren't I?"

"Oh, don't think that, Red!" Marjorine said, hoping that her words could convince herself as well as Red. "Of course you aren't going to be the third wheel!"

"Yeah, whatever." She said. "Are you two going to let me in or do you plan on keeping me out here all night?"

Bebe moved over to where Marjorine was standing so that Red could enter. "By all means, come on in."

They all went back upstairs to Bebe's room. Red dumped her backpack unceremoniously on the floor and unfurled her sleeping bag next to Marjorine's.

The doorbell rang again. Marjorine was confused, but Bebe turned to leave. "That's either a surprise from one of the girls or the pizza I ordered. Play nice you two!"

She was out of the room before Marjorine could get up to follow her. She glanced over at Red, who was busy smoothing out her sleeping bag.

"So um, i-it looks like we're neighbors tonight." She said and inwardly cursed herself for how nervous she sounded. Compared to when they first met, Red certainly was a lot warmer to her now. But Marjorine was still nervous around her.

Red looked up at her with one red eyebrow arched. "Come on Marjorine, you don't have to be so afraid of me."

"I- I'm not afraid of you." She said. She wasn't exactly afraid of her really, but her voice sounded unsure to her own ears.

She rolled her eyes. "It's okay if you are. I've been told I intimidate people."

"Who's told you that?" She asked, curiosity momentarily giving her the confidence to boldly ask the question.

Red shrugged. "Everybody has. And that's fine by me, I like intimidating people. Let's me see who's worthy of my attention."

Marjorine bit her lip. "Guess I'm not the kind of person who's worthy of your attention. I'm always so nervous."

"No, that's not true." She said, giving her a genuine smile. "You're a nice kid. I can see why Bebe let you join us on the first day. You're not a fake like the rest of them."

She looked down at herself, at her body. "A lot of people might say I was a fake, being what I am."

"Hey now, don't you think like that." Red said, a frown forming on her face. "It takes a lot of guts to be who you are. And I remember you being kinda cowardly before, so it's extra brave now."

"Really? Thanks Red!" She said, smiling widely at her. She'd definitely been too cautious around her before. Red was a very good friend.

"No problem." She said. She got a mischievous glint in her eye. "Hey, I never got a chance to ask this before, but do you still have your dick?"

Marjorine's face reddened. "I… I, um…"

"God Red, you can't just ask someone if they still have a dick!" Bebe said, walking in holding a box of pizza and a 2 liter bottle of sprite. "Marjorine, you don't have to answer her if you don't want to."

"N-No, it's fine." She said, bringing her knees up to her chest. She had hoped this wouldn't come up for a while. "I started my hormone treatments back in California, but I haven't had any surgeries done yet. I still have my… m-my penis right now, but in a few years, I want to have the surgery. I was worried what you guys might think if I told you, that's why I didn't bring it up before."

"Oh, M." Bebe said. She put the food on the ground and wrapped her arms around her. "You're still my girlfriend no matter what, okay?"

Red looked guilty. "I didn't mean to make you feel bad, okay? I'm sorry I asked, Marjorine."

She smiled at them. "It's fine, you should know. I don't mind telling my friends about myself, a-and it feels good talking about it, a little."

Bebe kissed her temple. "That's my girl. Come on, let's eat this before it gets cold."

She giggled. "I hope it has pineapple!"

"Oh god, please don't tell me it has pineapple." Red said, looking a little nauseous.

Bebe sighed dramatically. "Unfortunately, I only got us a pepperoni pizza, ladies. If you want to add anything, scrounge around my kitchen."

Red stood up. "You better have some bacon in your fridge."

"I'm okay with just pepperoni." Marjorine said, opening the box and grabbing a slice. "Thank you Bebe."

"I gotta keep my girl fed, don't I?" She asked, caressing the side of Marjorine's face. Marjorine blushed and bit into her food.

/

Red had fallen asleep as soon as her head met the pillow and was already snoring lightly.

"She's going to be dead to the world for the next eight hours." Bebe said, nudging Red with her foot. "It happens every time."

Marjorine smiled down at her friend. "It's too bad, we haven't even done all the things you do at a slumber party."

"Well, it's kinda good for us…" Bebe said, her tone flirtatious. She snaked her arm around Marjorine's waist and pulled her close. "Don't you think so, M?"

"Um, I guess so." She said, blushing.

Bebe laughed and kissed her on the mouth, soft but insistent. Marjorine was happy to give her what she wanted and parted her lips. Bebe's tongue slipped in and Marjorine moaned.

"M…" Bebe whispered, letting her hands trail over her girlfriend's nightgown. Marjorine had bought it especially for the sleepover, and was happy that she'd chosen this over her regular pajamas when Bebe's hands slipped under it to stroke her legs.

"Ah!" She squeaked when Bebe pushed her onto the bed. "Bebe, what—?"

She didn't get a chance to finish her sentence because Bebe was on top of her, kissing and licking her neck. Marjorine moaned when Bebe ran her tongue over her pulse point. She shivered as Bebe's hands trailed up from her thighs to the skin of her stomach.

"What are you doing?" She panted, marveling that the words managed to make their way out. Her mind was so clouded right now.

"You're so beautiful right now." She said, brushing away Marjorine's bangs.

Her hands went to Bebe's hair, loosening it from it ponytail. Her next words contradicted her actions though. "Red's right over there, Bebe."

"Don't worry about her." She murmured into Marjorine's throat. "She once slept through a rampaging robot destroying her house. We aren't going to wake her up."

She wanted to make more of an argument, say that it wouldn't be right doing something with their friend in the room with them, but she lost her train of thought when Bebe started taking off her top.

"Touch me here, M." She said, bringing Marjorine's hands up to her chest. Her own hands went to the back and unhooked her bra to give her better access.

Marjorine had felt Bebe's breasts before, pressed up against her own flat chest when they made out sometimes. But she'd never had her hands on them like this before. "Th-They're so soft."

Bebe laughed, making them jiggle a little. "I guess you're right. Do you like them?"

"Yes." She said, rubbing her thumbs over her nipples. They hardened under her fingers. "I wish I had something for you to touch though."

"I love your chest." She said, slipping Marjorine's night gown over her shoulders. She trailed her hands over the flat area, making the other girl moan. "As much as I love you."

Marjorine bit her lip. She'd never heard that from someone who wasn't in her family. And even then, it sometimes came with conditions "Do you mean that?"

A kiss drove away all her fears. "I love you, Marjorine."

"I love you too." She said, and she had to smile as a tear rolled down her cheek.

Bebe brushed her lips over her cheek, catching the tear with her lip. "Don't cry Marjorine, please?"

She laughed and rubbed at her face with one hand. "I'm sorry. I'm just so happy."

Bebe pressed their lips together again. Marjorine felt her heart swell in her chest as things got heavier. They'd never gone farther than making out and, strictly speaking, she was still a virgin. But she trusted Bebe more than anyone in the world right now, and she'd go as far as Bebe wanted to.

Bebe had taken off her pajama pants and slipped the nightgown off of her. They were almost naked now, except for their panties. Bebe hesitated before moving to take Marjorine's off.

"Can I… am I allowed to?" She asked, sounding unsure. Her panties were already damp, and Marjorine was getting plenty aroused herself.

Marjorine smiled at her girlfriend and nodded. "Just don't be too surprised by what you see, okay?"

She grinned. "Don't think I'm new at this stuff, M."

She moaned when Bebe took them off, suddenly exposed. Bebe looked down at Marjorine's body as she straddled her thighs. "Hey Marjorine?"

"Y-Yeah?" She asked, more nervous of her next words than she'd ever been in her whole life.

"You're fucking hot." Bebe said, grinning at Marjorine's expression.

She moved her hands to Bebe's thighs and eased down her panties. "Thank you. You're really good looking too."

Bebe sighed contentedly as Marjorine's fingers slipped inside of her. She tossed her head back as Marjorine slid her fingers back and forth, moving according to her moans. "Y-You're good at this, M."

"Really?" She asked, a feeling of pride swelling inside of her.

"Yes." Bebe sighed, both to the question and the tingling sensation she got when Marjorine brushed up against her clit.

Marjorine could feel the blood rushing down. It had been a while since she'd had an erection, because of her hormone treatments, but sometimes when she was aroused, like right now, her body reacted accordingly.

Bebe noticed it right away. "Marjorine, do you need me to take care of that?"

She shook her head. "I want to make you feel good first."

The look on Bebe's face could have outshined the sun. "Oh. I think I just fell in love with you a little more."

Marjorine was about to say something else when Bebe pushed her hand away and lowered herself on Marjorine's erection. They hissed in pleasure simultaneously at the feel of each other, inside and around.

"Oh hamburgers…" Marjorine moaned, biting her lip. She'd never felt anything like this, so warm and tight. "Bebe, I—"

"Shh." Bebe whispered, bringing her finger to her lips. She slowly moved upwards, concentration in her eyes, before slamming back down. "Mm, how does… how does that feel, M?"

She couldn't answer. She trailed her hands up and down Bebe's body, hoping that it would show her that it felt really good for her.

Bebe lifted herself up again and rolled her hips forward, picking up speed with every round. Marjorine started to move with her, lifting her hips off the bed when Bebe did. It was incredible, this feeling. She'd never felt so close to someone like she felt right now. The friction was starting to make a heat coil in her stomach.

"Bebe…" She keened. "I think I... mm!"

"Oh god Marjorine." Bebe moaned, bucking towards her faster. They moved together like that, pushing together until finally Bebe let out a cry and clamped around her. Marjorine was close behind, coming with a hard shudder. Bebe let herself fall next to her, panting her name as she ran her hand down Marjorine's hair.

They stayed like that for a while, listening to the other breathing. Bebe was the first one to speak. "That was awesome, M."

"Yeah." She said, feeling her eyelids droop. "We should do it again sometime."

Bebe laughed. "We will."

"Next time do it when I'm not in the room."

They looked up to see Red staring at them. She smirked at the mortified look on their faces. "Don't worry too much, I only caught the end."

Bebe stuck her tongue out at her. "Go back to sleep."

Red dropped her head back on her pillow and within a minute was snoring again.

Marjorine buried her face in Bebe's neck. "How embarrassing."

"It's okay, M." Bebe said, kissing her forehead. "She won't be here next time."

/

Marjorine hummed happily under her breath, unable to keep the smile off her face. She was practically skipping down the sidewalk, she was so happy.

She had to be back home before noon, so she left Bebe's house right after breakfast. Even with Red giving the two of them knowing glances, Marjorine's mood couldn't have been sunnier. It was almost hard, having to leave her girlfriend after such a great night, but she was comforted with the fact that last night was only one of many they would share together.

Her cheeks dusted pink at the thought of last night. She wondered if her mother would know what had happened when she walked in the room, like on those shows she used to watch. She hoped not. It was nice keeping her relationship with Bebe all to herself.

She hitched her bag higher on her shoulder, continuing to hum. She reached to end of the street and looked both ways before crossing. You could never be too careful. In a fit of happiness, she started singing the song out loud. "Loo loo loo, I got some apples. Loo loo loo, you got some too!"

"Are you still singing that song?"

She nearly jumped out of her skin. She turned to the source of her shock, recognizing the orange parka. "K-Kenny McCormick?!"

"Hey, Marjorine." He said, grinning down at her. After seeing him in action the past few weeks, she now saw why the other girls were so wary of him. He was a shameless flirt. "What are you doing out here so early?"

"I-I'm coming home from a sleep over." She said, motioning to her backpack.

"That's cool. Did you have fun?" He asked, putting the emphasis on the word 'fun' and waggling his eyebrows.

She blushed and nodded. "Y-Yeah, it was a real great time last night."

"Really?" He looked down at her, taking in her happy mood. She hoped he didn't get the hidden meaning behind her innocent sounding words.

"So, um… why are you out so early?" She asked, mirroring the question he'd asked her.

"I'm heading over to Stan's house. We're going to the movies this afternoon with the rest of the guys." He said, seeming to let their previous exchange go for now. "You want in? It could almost be like the old days."

She shook her head. "I have to be home by noon or I could get grounded. But thank you for offering, Kenny."

"No problem." He said. They were only a few houses away from her house. Stan's was a little further off, so Kenny kept walking with her.

"How has it been, being back here?" He suddenly asked.

Marjorine blinked, considering the question. Bebe was the first thing that came to her mind and she smiled at him. "Well, I'd say it's been a lot better than I ever expected."

"Yeah? That sounds weird, considering it's about South Park." He said, laughing a little like it was a joke. It would have been too, if Marjorine wasn't so happy being back.

"Yeah, a little." She said, just to agree with him. They were at her house now, so she turned to him and waved. "Thank you for keeping me company. Bye Kenny!"

"Later." He said, waving back before walking away. Marjorine's back was to him as she was opening the door, so she didn't see the truck hit him.

"Mom, I'm home!" She called, walking into the living room as the door shut behind her. Her mother was there, her knitting needles busy working with a pink material.

"Welcome back, dear." She said, sounding distracted. "How was your sleepover?"

She smiled. "It was the best I've ever had mom. I'm really glad you called me back home."

"That's great, dear." Linda said. She held up her knitting to the light and held it out to her. "What do you think of this?"

"It's really pretty mom." She said, admiring her mother's creation. It looked like it was going to be a sweater.

"I'm glad you like it, Marjorine. It's going to be your winter sweater."

Her breath caught in her throat. "What… what did you call me mom?"

Linda raised an eyebrow. "Marjorine. Your name, dear."

And in that moment, Marjorine just knew that everything was going to work out well for her in South Park. She wrapped her arms around her mother. "Thank you, mom."


End file.
